Te extraño
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: Yuuri extraña a Wolfram pero ni el mismo lo sabe, al llegar a Nuevo Makoku entiende lo que siente por él. De Perlock.


Hola, soy Perlock . Abrí esta cuanta junto con una amiga la cual es Jaswhit y las dos vamos a estar subiendo historias, les agradezco por leer esta historia espero que sea de su agrado tanto como del mío que la verdad la ame gracias (perdonen la ortografía)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si me perteneciera habría más amor entre wolf y yuuri jajaja

**Gracias yuuri**

Hace mucho que estoy en la tierra y no puedo regresar a Nuevo Makoku, aunque eso era bueno ¿no? no tendría que ver a esa molesta gente que me saca de mis casillas. Como a esa molesta persona de pelo lila que siempre invade mi espacio personal y tiene toneladas de trabajo listo para mí en el escritorio y no olvidemos sus molestas lecciones; A ese general gruñón que me mira como la escoria de la escoria y como olvidar a ese molesto travesti que me trata como un niño y no como el rey que soy.

Pero la verdad tengo que aceptar que también hay gente a la que si quiero ver, como a esa persona castaña que siempre me apoya y esta hay para mí para ayudarme y en algunas ocasiones salvarme; o mi bella y hermosa hija que se que debe estar esperándome impacientemente y a todas esas personas que considero mis leales amigos a los que quiero y aprecio tanto, y la verdad tengo que aceptar que esas personas que no soporto y me sacan de quicio también las quiero y las extraño un poco. Solo hay una persona que de verdad no quiero ver, a ese chico ojiverde , rubio, molesto, chiflado, monopolizador, creído, irritante y bueno la verdad si intento decirlo todo, jamás terminaría.

*suspiro*. Tengo que relajarme, lo mejor será que tome un relajante baño caliente.

Sentí como el agua recorría mi cuerpo, relajando cada uno de mis músculos y se llevaba mis tenciones y preocupaciones, cuando estaba en el momento más tranquilo y relajado de mi baño, lo vi, a ese molesto remolino de agua señal de que iría a Nuevo Makoku y vería esas personas que extraño mientras no lo hago… ¿eso tenía sentido? Bueno la verdad no importaba ya que nada ahí tenía sentido.

Esta vez simplemente me deje llevar, ya no me asuste ni nada ya había sucedido tantas veces que ya era "normal"… por así decirlo.

Cuando llegue y me explicaron todo lo que había estado sucediendo en mi ausencia, al terminar me dirigí directamente a mi pieza para arreglarme y ponerme mis ropas reales, al terminar fui a mi oficina para trabajar en esa enorme pila de papeles que se bosaba sobre mi escritorio.

No podía creerlo, ese molesto chico rubio no estaba, pero era muy bueno ya que no tendría que aguantar a mi molesto "esposa".

…

Ya había pasado casi todo el dia 7 no había podido habanzar nada en mi trabajo por estar pensando en el, ¿por qué no llegaba? Y ¿por qué estaba pensando tanto en él? No entiendo nada.

Ya es de noche y el aun no llega, pero mejor para mí porque tengo la cama para mi solo sin nadie que me empuje, me patee, ronque y sin un camisón rosa, por Dios ¿que se supone que es eso?

…

Anoche no pude dormir, me la pase dando vueltas en la cama, esponjando la almohada, simplemente no, no pude dormir… la cama se sentía vacía.

Me bañe, me arregle, desayune y me prepara para hacer el trabajo que no hice ayer.

…

Otra vez ya casi terminaba el día y el no llegaba, bueno creo que si escapo ahora no pasara nada al fin y al cabo ya va a terminar el día y he trabajado mucho hoy, merezco un pequeño descanso.

Tomares una siesta en el bello jardín de mi palacio y después de eso regresare a mi ofici… na

Esta aquí wólfram ya llego no se si simplemente seguir o dar una media vuelta y regresar por donde llegue…

-Debilucho.

-No me digas debilucho.

Alto… ¿qué es esto? ¿porqué me siento tan feliz solo por verlo?.. creo que entiendo un poco mejor todo.

-Entonces yo… yuuri … yuuri … ¡yuuri! ¿Me estas poniendo atención?...

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo, aprisionarlo en mis brazos… podía sentir como mi cara y mis orejas se ponían mas rojas que la grana, el estaba plasmado, no se movía pero claro supongo que fue una gran calamidad y tengo que aceptar que hasta para mí lo fue. Cuando regrese en mi, le susurre al oído tiernamente (aun que la verdad fue porque no quería que viera mi cara en ese estado)

-Qué bueno que regresaste, wolf … Gracias

-¿Q-q- qué pasa yuuri?

-Estaba tan preocupado du que no regresabas.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

Por el tono de voz de wólfram, sonaba sorprendido y un poco nervioso y la verdad era que yo también estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir algo antes que las cosas se complicaran… vamos yuuri di algo, tu puedes di algo ¡DI ALGO!.

-Claro que me tengo que preocupar por ti, soy tu prometido ¿Qué clase de prometido no se preocupa si su prometido no regresa en tres días o más?

Por Dios ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, lo único que dije fue "prometido, prometido, prometico o y claro prometido".

-Gracias, yuuri.

Lo último que recuerdo es sentir el cálido cuerpo de wolf en un dulce abrazo.

**Fin.**

Espero que sea de us agrado la verdad si le eche ganitas a hacer la fan la hice 3 veces ya que la primera jaswhit me dijo que necesitaba unos cuanto arreglos y el borrador estaba horrendo jaja. el segundo lo perdí en la casa de una amiga y cuando termine el tercero lo encontró, fue el colmo jajaja

Bueno muchas gracias por leer, dejen sus opiniones y que les parecio, se aceptan criticas constructivas jajaja

_**GRACIAS **_


End file.
